skull_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Venture Crewman 1
This individual was part of the crew of the S.S. Venture on the expedition to Skull Island in 1933. Biography Voyage to Skull Island The sailor along with the other crew members was hired by Carl Denham to an expedition to make a film in Singapore (never telling him or the other crew that he was actually going to Skull Island. When Jimmy eavesdropped on Denham and Jack Driscoll about the real location the ship was heading and spread the word, it was likely that the sailor learned the truth. During the dance on the ship, when Ann Darrow and Jimmy danced with each other, the sailor watched them in enjoyment. Arrival and Ann's Abduction When the S.S. Venture arrived at Skull Island, the sailor felt uneasy before the ship it the wall. The sailor, like most of the crew, did not trust, Denham, and helped try to block the running water from coming into the ship. He along with the crew, helped try to remove most of the cargo on the ship overboard in order to keep it from sinking before Ann Darrow's abduction by the Skull Islanders. Journey through Skull Island Ferructus Attack The sailor went with Denham, Jack, Benjamin Hayes, Preston, Jimmy, Herb, Bruce Baxter, Lumpy, Choy, and fourteen others on a search party for Ann. When searching for Ann, they heard noise then fire their weapons, having no idea what they were shooting at until Hayes told them to hold fire. Then out of the pushes was a Ferructus, which came charging towards the men, threw some and rammed some of the men until killed it. Brontosaurus Stampede When they arrived in a canyon, they took a break for a while and discovered a huge footprint, then there was rumbling going on. A herd of Brontosaurus appeared and everyone flee and he managed to survived. Swamp adventure While stopping in the swamp, Bruce Baxter and some of the sailors decided to go back to the ship. He continued the mission and seen on one of the rafts going across the water, but they were first attack by Scorpio-pedes in which they enter their grazing ground, they fought them off until something scare them away. Suddenly, they were attacked by a Piranhadon which destroyed the second raft and ate 2 sailors. Denham tried to kill it with a Thompson but ended up inadvertently destroying the first raft. This sailor made it onto land. Log Shake He continued the mission until they heard noise coming from the bushes, at first they believed it was Ann until Lumpy panic and fire his Thompson, believing they hurt Ann, they rushed until it turns it was Prehistoric Bird, they walk pass it and Lumpy kick it. Then they arrived a the log bridge, started crossing it until Hayes stop then, he went to go check, as they got prepare Hayes told them to go back as fire his Thompson. After running out, Kong appeared grab Hayes and saw the whole team. He throws Hayes, who falls into the chasm, Jack order the team to shoot Kong which anger him causing him to slam the log causing them to lose balance. He became the first one to fall off the log, his body is seen at the bottom. However a sailor who looks like him can seen along with a sailor who looks like Venture Crewman 15 and a few sailors putting down Kong. Behind the scenes *The sailor was portrayed by Jed Brophy in Peter Jackson's 2005 remake of King Kong. *During Kong's Captured, a sailor who looks like him is seen along with a sailor who looks like Venture Crewman 15 are seen pulling Kong down along with the other sailors. It's possible he survived the fall or it was a different sailor played by the same actor. Appearances *''King Kong'' (First appearance) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Crew of the S.S. Venture Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Kong Category:Ferructus Attack participants Category:Brontosaurus Stampede participants Category:Swamp Journey participants Category:Moa Bird Encounter participants Category:Log Attack participants Category:Log Attack casualties